


Doing good

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and eva being a total drunk, baking war, chris having no glue, eva babbling some secrets out, even being shocked, featuring jonas and isak, isak and jonas friendship, isak being a ladykiller in his past, isak being embarressed, jonas being afraid of noora, jonas losing his mind, mentions of noora, that should be a tag, with guest star even bech naesheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Isak and Jonas baking for Vilde's party.But they are shitty at it and everything gets out of hand.





	1. Baking

**Author's Note:**

> read and enjoy  
> or un-enjoy?  
> I am not sure if that's a word
> 
> (titles is pilfered from the band milky chance)

Jonas looked inside the bakery. God, he was so hungry. He gathered before the shop window. His entire face was smashed against the cool glass and his eyes were stunned by the delicious cakes and muffins. Fucking Isak, fucking Kosegruppa. Given up he shouldered the little bag he cared and ran the last few miles. 

"It's ten past four! You're late!" Jonas was greeted by Isak's mocking. He sighed and gave Isak the bag.  
"Don't judge me. I ran so fast I accidently knocked an elder woman over." , said Jonas. 

Isak laughed. "Ready for the baking?" , he asked his best friend. 

Rumoring in the fridge Jonas took some beer out. 

He shot Isak a dead glare. "Do you really think that I am looking forward to spending my Friday afternoon with baking? Just because Vilde wanted us to participate. I mean why couldn't we be the hosts? We make big parties!" 

Jonas exclaimed taking the ingredients out of the bag and showing it on the counter. Next to him Isak nodded with enthusiasm.

"Where are Noora, Eskild, and Linn?" Jonas asked casually. "And even more important. How could you manage to separate from Even?" 

Jonas smirked and caused the flour, sugar, eggs, baking soda. Isak blushed while taking the bowls out of the shelves. "They are watching a movie in the theater. Some stuff Eskild wanted to see. And Even is babysitting his siblings."

Jonas lifted his eyebrows. " Even has siblings?" 

He didn't know that. 

God he hoped Even did not have an older sister because then Jonas would take compassion on him. 

Isak cracked the eggs and nodded. 

" Yeah there are twins. A boy and a girl. They are sweet. Just 4-year-olds." "You met them?" "Yup"

Isak took the things that Jonas had bought while Jonas took a seat at the kitchen table. "You know I am glad that things went well for you." 

Jonas looked at Isak. He wanted Isak to know that he would support him no matter what. 

The past few weeks he had constantly rethought everything that happened. He knew that he hadn't been a great friend all the time. Isak smiled at him. " That's a nice thing for you to say." 

"But I meant it. I just want you to be happy. You are my best friend." 

Immediately an awkward silence followed. Only disturbed by a loud growl. 

Isak laughed. And Jonas held a hand to his stomach.

"God I think I might die if I don't get something to eat right now." ,he announced. 

"Well, then we have to hurry up and get these muffins going." Isak just said having no pity for his starving friend. Sighing Jonas moved to help Isak. "I hope the party will be a damn success." 

After an hour of hard work, Jonas was a little bit drunk.

Not that he planned to get drunk. Hell no in almost an hour the party would start and he didn't want to be the reincarnation of a zombie. Also, the kitchen was a complete mess. Which wasn't a surprise at all. 

God, he hated baking. Eggshells were splashed all across the floor.

On his clothes were traces of dough. The mixer had gone insane.

Like Isak. Speaking of the devil. Isak said in front of him.Stirring in a bowl. 

He tried desperately to make the amount of muffins they had promised to bring. 

And he was also a little bit drunk. He caught Jonas' gaze and said: " Your turn." 

He handed the bowl to Jonas, who sighed.

" Why did the mixer had to get wrecked."

Isak scoffed. "I don't know. But stop complaining and stir." "Yes, master." 

Isak ignored his comment and cleaned the kitchen. 

They were totally fucked up. Tired, really fed up by the mixer and not in the mood for anything.

"At least we have yourselves." Jonas tried. 

"I am just keeping you because you're a cheap worker."

"I don't get pay at all."

"Me, neither." 

Their little conversation about the baking conditions and the exploitation of people got interrupted by the doorbell.

They both looked at each other in shock. 

Jonas stirred harder and Isak tried to clean up as fast as he could. 

Ringing a third time Isak opened the door. 

While Jonas hid under the table. 

"Don't be Noora. Don't be Noora." He said like a mantra. He closed his eyes like he would get killed at any moment. 

Fortunately, it was Even. "Just you." Isak sighed and led Even in. "Just me?" Even asked but was stunned by a hidden Jonas under the table. 

"What are you making under the table?"

Then he saw the kitchen. "Makes sense. I would hide too." 

Having trouble to get up with a bowl in a hand Isak took the burden from him and Jonas could stand probably.

"Hey Even nice seeing you again." He shook hands with the other boy. 

Even smiled. "Well, it is always a pleasure although I did not expect to see you in an out of control baking-war.  
And if I might add. I have two younger siblings who don't turn the kitchen upside down." 

He laughed. Isak and Jonas just glared at him. Their moods got better when Even offered to help cleaning. 

Jonas was so hungry he thought he might pass out. 

He didn't eat anything at Isak's and now he had to deal with Isak's and Even's lovebird behavior. 

They were heading to the party and even though he loved that his friend found someone he did not, in fact, want to get remind that he was all by himself.

Even and Isak were walking hand in hand and Jonas was left with the muffins. 

When they finally reached Vilde's house he was really proud of himself that he didn't take a bite. Because Isak would have killed him once he found out. 

They were greeted by the host herself. Telling them to get the stuff in the kitchen. 

And Jonas wanted to live here with the sweet smell of food and the comfortable kitchen chairs. 

Then his eyes caught Eva and Chris making out. Not a place to live after all. 

A weird thought his ex, the evilest person in the world and he living in a small kitchen. 

What alcohol could do. He put the plates up so loud that Eva stopped whatever she did with Chris and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Oh, Jonas you're here. That's so nice. And you brought friends." 

She clung on Jonas' pullover and looked over his shoulder.  
Like a hunter ready to burst. Even and Isak looked like deer caught in a headlight. Yup, Eva was wasted. She stumbled to Isak and Even. 

" A the most beautiful couple in the entire universe." Jonas heard Eva said. And furthermore: "You know Even, he could have chosen me. Really I offered to hook up with him." 

Jonas, Even and Chris all looked stunned and their gazes directed to Isak and Eva.

" Really?" They all squeaked in unison. Isak was red as a tomato but Eva just kept going. 

"Well yes. I really wanted to make out. But!" She raised her index finger. "But then I remember he isn't attracted to girls." ´

She giggled. "I could tell you things but I won't because Isak would kill me. So don't tell him. I was never here." 

They all witnessed how Eva awkwardly managed to get out of the kitchen unaware of the fact that she somehow forgot about Isak's presence.

Jonas had to sit down. And Chris took a sip from his beer bottle while Isak just wanted to be swallowed by the ground. 

Even looked like somebody told him the earth was flat.

Jonas was the first to speak. "You ... and Eva I mean Eva and you eh what the fuck?" 

" Eva and who?" Magnus appeared in the door frame making Jonas jump, Chris to spill some beer on his shirt and Isak to hide behind Even and Even to ... 

Well Even was still shocked about the fact that Eva and Isak and Isak and Eva and holy hell. 

No one answered. Instead, Jonas took a muffin and tried to process everything with food. 

Chris mumbled something about homework he had to do and disappeared. 

Whilst Magnus looked slightly confused. Jonas looked up. 

" Don't say Evak ever again." He mumbled while taking the third muffin. 

"Okay..." Magnus said slowly and sat down. 

"Well always knew that my boy was a ladykiller but that's just a shock." Even finally said, trying to keep a straight face while a grin wanted to show off.

Groaning in frustration Isak said: " She was very drunk okay. She would hook up with trees if there were any." 

"You mean Eva don't you?" Magnus asked. Jonas nodded. 

Laughing Magnus almost fell off the chair. "Oh, I know the story. Vilde told me. But that's old news. You should have seen how he got the ladies. His charm, unbeaten. His skills perfect." 

Magnus gave a respectful nod to Isak. Even raised his hands. 

"Okay, no more stories about my boyfriend being a womanizer. I need to drink more to process something like this and the fact that I wasn't even worth a charm." 

He pretended to be annoyed. 

Demonstrative he sat by Magnus and Jonas. 

Isak sighed in defeat. " I am going to get drunk." He announced and left the kitchen. The three of them now looked at each other. "Okay, drunk Isak in three, two, one." Jonas said and Even laughed. "As if someone could get drunk so fast." 

"Oh-oh-oh somebody wants to take the chance." Magnus cheered. And Even stood up. "The knight in shining armor comes running to save his bride from the creature that people often called Eva." Jonas joked. Even shot him a glare but still laughed. "Well somebody has to do the job." He winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Jonas turned to the reader and said: " That's how to make a departure."


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas should have just stayed in the kitchen.  
> Isak would likely to forget everything that happened.  
> And Even wonders if Isak's middle names are true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the weekend ahead!

Everybody was drunk when Jonas got out of the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry anymore and the food had made him a little sober. Unlike the other people, he could stand probably and he didn't look like he might throw up. He passed through the crowd, watching out for the drunken ones. His shirt was new for god’s sake. And his mother would kill him if his clothes were full of vomit. He would likely kill himself first. But Jonas pushed the suicidal thoughts away and started an unexpected journey for his friends. Unfortunately, it was very loud, the boxes played the music at full volume.

Then he found Isak. His blonde hair just visible. Jonas talked to him. “Hey, Isak have you seen the others?” He literally screamed at him. What was worse at this moment: the person wasn’t Isak. It was a girl. With a drunk expression, the girl looked at him. “M’ not Isak. But I can be everyone for you tonight.” She tried to look persuaded but Jonas was slightly nervous about her green face. He made an apologetic gesture. “Ah ha. I’ve ah, I’ve forgotten to ah, to turn the oven off. Yes, my little oven. Can’t leave him alone one minute. Even worse than a baby.” Making weird hand gestures Jonas left the place where he lost his dignity and took place on the couch. No more friends searching. He was done with it. But them not with him.

His best friend Isak landed next to him on the couch. “Interested in Eline?” He asked and pointed to the girl who had hit on Jonas. “ Isak’s breath smelled like a brewery and he didn’t look like he could survive a police check. Nobody here looked like they could survive anything. “No Isak. I’m perfectly fine. Although I am not in a relationship.” He said. Isak raised a brow. “Reaalllyy? You’ve always had a thing going.” The blonde boy had his head on Jonas’ shoulders and shoved his whole weight into Jonas.  
“The only thing I’ve going on is the job as your babysitter.” He smiled, too kind to actually shove Isak off. Isak hummed. “You’re just too lazy to find a girl.” “Well, some people don’t find their love of their life at the age at 17.” “That’s even a better reason to search after the one and only.” Jonas fiddled with his hands in this lap. He didn’t want to talk about love and so on. It was enough that his ex-girlfriend was here with her new lover.  
“How can you even talk probably Isak?” He looked at his friend. Isak shrugged. “Alcohol needs its time to influence me.”  
Jonas nodded. “Where’s Even by the way?” Isak’s eyes widened. “ I don’t know.” He looked nervous. Calmly Jonas patted his knee. “No worries. I’ll find the man of your dreams.” Isak narrowed his eyes. “Who told you that?” He sounded a bit annoyed. “Trade secret.” “I’m gonna kill Eskild,” Isak said while Jonas stood up scanning the room for Even. “Oh boy if I got a dollar each time you would say that.” “Then you’ll have one dollar.”  
“ A dollar is a dollar Isak.” “Whatever.”

Finally, Jonas spotted Even talking with Eva and Chris. “Isak! I found him. Let’s go, buddy.” He took hold of Isak bracing him with an arm around your waist.  
“A delivery for Even Bech Naesheim?” Jonas asked and let Isak being dragged into Even’s embrace. “Even I’ve missed you,” Isak said and buried his face into the crook of Even’s neck. “Missed you, too, baby. “These couples are so cheesy,” Chris commented getting an elbow pushed in his ribs. “Ah what was that for?” He asked while Eva shot him a death glare. “You know what that was for.” Eva seemed less drunk but she had this glance, all utter drunks had. Like they were on autopilot. 

Even seemed to have unheard the comment stroking Isak’s hair between his fingers. As far as Jonas noticed Even was not drunk. He sure had drunk a bit but not as much as the others. “I think ‘5 fine frokner’ is a great song.“ Even resumed the conversation. “We’re talking about Even’s and Isak’s song.” Eva informed Jonas. And Isak groaned he untangled from Even’s embrace and pointed out: “That’s not our song.” “Ah honey, don’t be like that you love the song.” Even declared taking the boy back to him. “Well, he definitely loves Jason Mraz,” Jonas said dryly. “What the girlie singer?” Chris and Even said in unison. “He isn’t a girlie singer.” Isak fired back clearly offended.  
Even laughed and pressed a kiss to Isak’s neck. “Sure he isn’t.” 

Suddenly Eva started to laugh really hard. It actually got the attention by everyone in the room. It took a while to get her calm again. Remind me? Why did Jonas stand again with the people who gave him the shock of his life just a couple of minute ago? “I just had to think about something. You know Isak!” She giggled madly, and a dark foreshadowing rose in Jonas’ chest. “In the first grade, we Noora and me had the suspicion that you and Chris had a thing.” “I’m done,” Jonas said and made a dramatic gesture with his hands. While Isak looked like he would murder her in an instance. “Eva? What are you talking about?” Even asked his eyebrows raised in a questioning look. Before Eva could answer Chris let out with a smirk: “She meant that Isak and I were fuck buddies.” 

Jonas coughed loudly. And Even’s raised eyebrows went just a bit higher as before. Chris just laughed before he was attacked by Eva who hit him on the back real hard. Chris almost stumbled.  
Isak just looked at his feet like they were the most interesting thing at the moment. “It’s not a big deal.” Eva tried to explain. “I mean what did I say by the way?” She held her head like her memory just fell out of her head. It took a second before she continued “oh yeah right. Also as I was saying. Noora and I assumed that because we just find out Isak’s gay and then he hung out with Chris. And it seemed like they did secret things.”

“Eva!” Isak exclaimed. “Stop it. You don’t make it better.” Eva looked stunned. “What? I just tried to explain it.” Chris took Eva by the shoulder. “As amusing as I found this whole situation it’ll be better if we leave it right now.” Eva tried to protest but Chris dragged her away.  
“So Isak. Why don’t you tell me about these escapades you have?” Even teased his boyfriend who turned into an embarrassed mess.  
Jonas blinked a few times like he couldn’t believe what happened. Just before anybody could say anything, a female voice yelled: “Jonas Noah Vasquez and Isak Ismael Romeo Valtersen! What have you done to my mixer.” Noora stood there in the middle of the crowd a murdered gaze on her face. Next to her stood Eskild and Linn who looked like they felt real sorry for Isak and Jonas. 

“Oh fuck.” Jonas and Isak said looking horrified. Even just grinned. “I really hope that were your middle names. Would be fricking perfect.”  
Isak shot him a glare. “Bad timing.”  
Noora hovered over them in seconds.  
Her broken mixer in her hands almost throwing it in their faces.  
“You little shits broke my mixer! How could you do that? IT’s a freaking mixer!”  
She groaned her eyes furious. Then she shot them a last glare and went like the elegant person she was out of the place.  
Apologetically Eskild and Linn shrugged and also left the place. 

“At least you know what you get her for Christmas.” 

“Jonas, leave it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure un-enjoy is a word now


End file.
